monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Agara Worth
"The only difference between you and a rotten egg is the fact you actually talk" --Agara insulting some random person in the hallway. Agara Worth is the 'Granddaughter' of Mary Worth Mary, she is physically seventeen and quite the rebel. Personality Agara tends to be a bit bitter towards many of the student body and faculty, leading to getting a lot of Deathension slips weekly. makes her a part time member of [[Deathension Club].] She finds most people she meets being nominated "Idiot of the Year" if she hasn't met them completely or they show some quality she hates in most of the Students, either way, she's described as blunt and aggressive to those outside of her close friend circle. She is very defiant of people who try or do lay down the law, she finds it a bit of a waste of time, as she has had worse punishments than getting suspended for something such as substituting the water supply with orange soda for a day. Other than that, she is quite sweet to her main circle of friends and is very loyal to them, even she doesn't have the guts to betray them in anyway possible. Physical Appearence Agara is usually portrayed with messy blonde hair and a few red streaks here and there. She has red eyes and is usually mistaken for a human if her eyes aren't seen clearly enough. She is also one of the shortest in her class, and usual gets teased about it, usually meaning school infirmary visits for who ever challenges her. History Agara's past life is said to have taken place in 19th Century England. She attended school like any other 15 year old, until the day she was shoved into the washroom by her "friends." She then encountered Mary, which lead her to become the Agara everyone knows today. Monster Parent/Classical Monster It has been mentioned many times in the article, but Agara's so called 'grandmother' is Mary Worth, known mostly under the alias of Bloody Mary. "Bloody Mary is the spirit of a young woman whose baby was stolen from her. She was said to have committed suicide after going insane with grief. Though many believe that she was the one who killed her baby. Her popular portrayal is when people who stand at a mirror, in candle light, and say her name three times that she will apparently appear in the mirror, then it will be the last thing you will ever see." Antoinette is her adoptive mother, who is Mary's Prodigee and Assistant, having a similar past to Agara's, she adopted her upon that fact. Relationships Family Agara's actual parents are unknown and/or they have been forgotten in her mind, but she was somewhat adopted by Mary Worth and her other assistant, Antoinette, who has a similar past to Agara's. Romance Agara isn't looking for love, she finds dating pointless and a short cut to get out of life's troubles or to dig your own grave. This belief actually popped into her head when her long time crush, Fabian Gray, got a girlfriend. Friends Agara's closest friends are Electra Proton, Alyss Speculum, Saturday Addams, Felicity Faust, Jasper Decanis, and Winnie O'Wisp. She actually met Alyss Speculum in Nineteenth Century England and they've been friends ever since that day. Enemies Agara has made many enemies over the time she's been living. She has many unfriendly encounters with Spectra Vondergeist and others before, but they are finding they have more in common than they think. She also despises Operetta for personal reasons that she dares not to go into. Clothing Basic In her basic, Agara wears a white long sleeved shirt, banded around the upper waist, higher arms, and waist lines in red with a ruffly skirt and white boots that are blood stained with fist net socks. Her Basic is currently up for changing by the creator. School's Out Agara wears a similar shirt to her basic, except it is now short sleeved and has fishnets extending to her elbow A square neck brown, lace up, vest covers most of the shirt. She wears a white, gray, and red plaid skirt that is pulled up on the side with a bow and fishnet under it. She wears a pair of green combat boots and white, blood stained socks. Deathension Club Outfit TBA. Category:Original Characters Category:Bloody Mary Category:Females